wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tawny
"NO IM NOT TAWNY KITAEN GO AWAY" Tawny is Enddayss' sona. The quotes are edgy but I've said all of them so uh yeah you know what you're getting yourself into here. I promise I'm not a giant butt. Introduction "You may say I have legs for days, but I've had legs my entire life, g' day." Ever wanted to know 'bout the life of an incredibly angry mudwing that is completely sick of your existence and your grammar? This is her. She also loves ramen, has hemophilia (can't stop bleeding ohno big edgy) and suffocates on a daily basis. She also likes flowers, that too. Did I mention she can talk to animals? She can talk to animals. She's also edgy. Appearance "I know we just met, but I hate you already." You walk down the street, normal day and all. Then you see her. Not pretty, she doesn't stand out, but for some reason she gives you an annoyed look as you walk by her. Tawny is fairly large for a teenaged dragon, in fact, bigger than most adults, but should you hear her voice, she's clearly not an adult. Her eyes are a blue on one eye, and green on the other, but those seem to be the only oddities. Tawny has a mid-toned, somewhat dull brown as the main scales on her face and mid scales, with the light line-like sort of thing that separates the mid scales from the upper scales being orangey-brown. Her stomach, horns, inner ears and spines are all light, fawn brown...like her namesake, a tawny color. Her eyes are bloodshot with a wistful look to them, bloodshot as they are, often either eerily still or flicking around in a panic. You wonder what she's scared about. Personality "Despacito *hums halo theme*" Tawny is undoubtedly bearing a Devil-may-care exterior. She often cracks humour of a dark or nonsensical nature with little to no care of the consequences, and essentially? Closest thing you get to her being optimistic. Her views are consistently controversial, but she always proposes the views in such a way that it makes it hard to care, as one may pick up, she's great with words. She's lethargic and un-assertive on her opinions, too. Tawny is incredibly dreary, somewhat dead when it comes to personality, and has multiple fears. This includes butterflies, moths, spiders, and children. She's shown to be absolutely terrified of conflict, ruining her friendships, or anything of that sort, and will do anything to stop them from happening. This has lead to a few bad things happening, but it's not really too major. This may lead others to believe that she's a coward, but she's just really, really worried about certain things. Tawny is a complete mom-friend, and will constantly check-in to see if you're okay, or sad. It's really one of her defining traits since she has a habit of making decisions based on that. She's known to be paranoid at times, which is quite the problem for her decision making. This ties in with the fact that she has likely anxiety. Now, onto redeeming traits. Tawny is shown to be a bit charismatic, but not really that much. She's known to have a way with words and a large vocabulary, often h̶e̶l̶p̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶e̶n̶g̶l̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶c̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶d̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶s̶p̶e̶c̶i̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶ giving advice with her words. Tawny is knowledgeable about history and mythology, and can often be seen in her room, curled up in a warm weighted blanket with some popcorn with a documentary playing. She's probably seen and experienced more trash than any 30-year-old dragon. She lives in the bad part of n̶e̶v̶a̶d̶a̶ The Mud Kingdom, so she witnesses lots of theft, has probably been beaten up at least twice, and that's shown to make her a bit more cautious when it comes to certain things. She's really good at video games f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶u̶r̶r̶y̶ and can usually be seen playing them. She is especially good at platformers and combat in games, and can usually be seen slaughtering the competition at the two d̶e̶s̶p̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶S̶u̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶S̶m̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶B̶r̶o̶s̶. She's shown not to be very militant. Do I really need to say much more about that? She's also shown to be pretty chill, like, the world is ending but I don't give a flying heck kinda chill. Relationships "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF OF YOUR STUPID FACE BEFORE I CUT OPEN YOUR HEAD AND SLURP YOUR BRAIN LIKE SOME RAMEN!!!" -Her, five seconds before committing ramen-o-cide. Please feel free to add both Sonas and OCs. Pomegranate (Pom) "Oh hey you're pretty nice" Truly, she thinks Pomegranate is a nice dragon and thinks that she could be seen as a friend. Good. Sabotage (CB) "You're pretty chill eh??? passive-aggressive comment" She thinks of him as a friend, but sometimes confusing. And other times, too much of an obvious dragon with obvious opinions. Positive Neutral. Iceberry (Sby) "You're pretty cool" She admires how polite Iceberry is s̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶T̶a̶w̶n̶y̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶k̶s̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶o̶l̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶. She can also relate to her strange laugh, when Tawny laughs, it sounds like a dying horse. Iceberry's optimistic and extroverted personality and such can go on to mildly inconvenience her, as it clashes quite a lot with her pessimism and introverted personality. But overall, she likes Iceberry and would love to know her better. Good. Sabotage (CB) (REDONE) "Uh okay" She sees him as a little odd, but to be fair, she doesn't hate him, probably won't ever. She just doesn't think he's that normal. She has no strong opinions on him, but from time to time she thinks he's a bit of an annoyance, other times he's pretty cool. Positive Neutral. Morpho (Morpho) "You're pretty awesome but I'm never forgiving you for beating me at that board game" She generally sees her as a friend, since she's pretty awesome, and she really likes her ideas. Also, puddle universe has cool character design ngl. Good. Sunset (Sunset) "You're pretty cool eh" She believes Sunset is pretty cool and can relate to her a bit. She'd invite her to a party if she had to host one for some reason. Basically, Sunset is cool. Good. Noble (Pokeball) "Jesus hecc I can relate" She can relate very heavily to Noble. However, as the saltiest crab around, she really can't say she relates to the pisces nature. Terrified of conflict? Related. Artistic? Related. Basically, yeah, relatable and wants to know her better. Also, potentialmoderntawny has glasses and Tawny herself needs glasses! Relatable, wants to know her better like I said above lol Devilpug (Pugley) "Ramens are awesome and it has nothing to do with scavengers! You're pretty cool though" She believes Devilpug is pretty cool but has many questions. Such as: what is a pug, how does it have wings if it's a dog, why is her name devilpug, etc, etc. Also, ramen. pretty cool Simba (Arrow) "bruh i know you like nada but you seem super awesome, HAKUNA MATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She thinks Simba is pretty awesome, like, the quote describes it well enough. epic Category:Females Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (BlackDragonKid) Category:LGBT+